Problem: Solve for $x$ : $7x = 7$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $7$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{7x}}{7}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{7}}{7}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{7}x}{\cancel{7}} = 1$ $x = 1$